


Because I Can

by Naoshiro



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoshiro/pseuds/Naoshiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assumes that this is their first time together. Jason tries to make Nico feel loved as they have sex, and Nico reciprocates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Can

As they sat next to each other on Nico's bed in Hades' Cabin, Nico pulled Jason down by the collar of his shirt and pressed their lips together. The chaste kiss lasted a mere few seconds before Nico stopped just to say, "I'm pretty glad you agreed to do it here."

Jason smiled endearingly at him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Well it _is_ highly uncomfortable to know that the statue of my dad can see almost _every inch_ of Zeus' Cabin," he whispered before continuing to kiss the Ghost King's face.

The Roman peppered gentle kisses on Nico's eyelids before giving his pointed nose a quick peck, which made Nico smile. Jason cupped Nico's cheeks with both his hands and kissed his mouth, sucking and nibbling on Nico's bottom lip.

Jason could feel Nico lick lightly at his lips with his pink tongue. Nico tilted his head so their noses wouldn't bump when he slipped his tongue into Jason's mouth. The son of Hades slid his tongue dexterously around the Roman's own tongue as he held Jason by the back of his head with one hand, pressing down lightly to deepen the kiss.

Nico ran his free hand over Jason's torso through his shirt, feeling the ripples of the son of Jupiter's abdominal muscles, and rested it on the slight curve of Jason's hip. His tongue wrestled Jason's as he felt the Roman's fingers thread through his messy black locks. He dared to open his eyes while running his tongue lightly over the roof of Jason's mouth and saw Jason's stormy blue eyes glazed with lust on his flushed face as he made throaty little moans that went straight to Nico's groin.

Nico broke the kiss, panting as he observed Jason's heavy-lidded gaze directed to the Ghost King's parted and bruised mouth. Nico slid his hand down to rest on Jason's back and leaned in to press his lips to Jason's ear, biting lightly on the earlobe and licking his earshell. Jason's fingers traced the outline of Nico's jaw before moving down to slide the aviator jacket off Nico's shoulders.

Nico pulled away to fully remove his jacket and pull his shirt off. Jason discarded his shirt and took some time just to look at Nico. He was taking in the sight of Nico's pale skin illuminated by the torches of green fire that lit the cabin. Nico noticed Jason smiling warmly at him and suddenly grew a bit self-conscious as he looked at Jason's shirtless form. The Roman's impressive body was well-built and not overly muscular, as opposed to Nico's lean, slender frame that was only beginning to pack on some muscles.

Nico moved closer in order to wrap his arms around the older boy's waist, resting his head on the Roman's shoulder and letting out a deep breath.

Jason hugs Nico back, rubbing his back and pressing soft kisses against Nico's hair. Nico sighs and begins to nuzzle against the crook of Jason's neck.

The son of Jupiter kicked his shoes off and lifted Nico's legs onto his lap. He took Nico's boots off for him and set them aside neatly by the bed.

Nico lay down on the bed with a contented smile on his face and looked up at Jason expectantly. Jason proceeded to straddle Nico's legs and nip and suck on Nico's prominent collarbone until he had left a red mark stark against his pale complexion.

Nico shivered and gasped as Jason delved lower and let his tongue swirl about a nipple while one hand played with the other nipple, alternating between tweaking and lightly scraping a nail over the bud until it peaked. Jason proceeded to leave more hickeys over Nico's abdomen as he ran his thumbs over the faint outline of hipbones that peeked out of the son of Hades' skinny jeans.

Jason's head now hovered over the tented material of Nico's jeans. He unzipped them for Nico, noting how the Ghost King's hands now gripped the sheets on either side of him. He looked up at Nico's face and tilted his head a little as if to wordlessly ask if he should continue. Nico, with an unwavering voice, said, "Go ahead, Jason."

Jason then carefully pulled down Nico's jeans until he had fully removed them, which left Nico wearing only black cotton briefs that didn't do much to hide his arousal. He knelt before Nico and tossed the jeans onto the floor. The son of Hades sat up and started to unzip Jason's jeans, which the latter appreciated, but Jason stood and pushed down his whitewashed jeans himself. He threw it aside so he only wore his blue cotton briefs.

Nico leaned back on his elbows on the bed as Jason positioned himself with his head between Nico's legs. The Roman took out Nico's cock from the confines of his underwear and stroked it gently. He observed Nico close his eyes and spread his legs a little wider.

Jason, feeling bold, wrapped his lips around the head of Nico's cock and ran his tongue along the slit. His eyes were still locked on Nico's face as he slowly engulfed the organ with his mouth until the head hit the back of his throat. The son of Jupiter almost gagged, but thankfully didn't. He eased up a little so the tip wouldn't touch the back of his throat anymore. It was then that he started bobbing his head up and down, careful not to scrape Nico's penis with his teeth.

Jason started out slow, simply letting the organ slide in and out of his slick mouth as he pressed his tongue against the underside of the cock as it went. Nico opened his eyes and looked down on Jason's blonde head moving over his groin. He felt his cock grow bigger within Jason's mouth as he saw Jason's pink lips stretched around his penis. Jason met Nico's eyes and started sucking every time he bobbed up.

"Jason," Nico moaned. He curled his toes as Jason shut his eyes in concentration and stroked the base of Nico's penis while he lavished attention on the cockhead.

Jason felt the cock twitch in his mouth and spurt out hot semen as Nico cried out in ecstasy. He stroked out Nico's orgasm with his hand, lapping up as much of Nico's seed as he could. Nico saw Jason swallow his semen and sat up to caress the son of Jupiter's face, wiping off a trail of white fluid that had dribbled from the corner of his mouth where his scar was.

"You didn't have to swallow it," Nico said. Jason seated himself in between the Ghost King's legs and said, "It's okay. I wanted to."

Nico bit his lip and eyed Jason's untouched erection. There was already a wet spot where the head of his cock strained against his blue underwear.

He reached his hand out and felt Jason's cock through the fabric. The organ twitched in response to his touch. He rubbed the wet spot with his thumb and felt Jason shudder before him.

Nico drew his knees closer to his body so he can remove his black briefs properly and urged Jason to lie on his back. Jason removed the last of his clothing as he did so. They eyed each other in all their naked glory and Jason couldn't suppress a guttural moan when Nico returned the favor. The sight of the Ghost King's hollowed out cheeks as his pale lips were stretched out around his cock made him hard. Nico was getting hard from the thought that only he could make the son of Jupiter feel this way.

Nico stopped just when Jason was nearing his release, and hopped off the bed to rummage for something in the pockets of his rumpled jeans. He fished out two condoms and a small bottle of lubricant.

The son of Hades crawled back onto the bed and uncapped the bottle, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers.

Jason grew excited at the thought of giving Nico every inch of himself. _If it's Nico, I'd do anything,_ is how Jason thought. The Roman didn't mind as long as it would make Nico happy.

Nico prodded Jason's entrance with the tip of his finger and felt the son of Jupiter tense up. Nico placed his other hand on Jason's thigh, rubbing it gently to calm him down as he pushed the digit in slowly.

"Relax, Jason," Nico cooed. He felt the ring of muscle squeeze the base of his finger as he brushed against something inside Jason that made the Roman moan and grip the sheets.

Nico added a second digit to the puckered hole, noticing Jason biting his lower lip and trying to push his hips down to take Nico's fingers in deeper. He thrust his fingers in and out, hitting that same spot within Jason that made his body writhe deliciously. A third digit was inserted not long after, and Jason found himself rocking back to feel Nico's knuckles brush against his backside.

Nico took his fingers out and grabbed a condom packet, tearing the foil with his teeth. He rolled the condom over his hardening penis and knelt between Jason's spread legs.

_I'll give up everything I have for you,_ Jason thought as Nico slowly entered him. The Roman hissed in pain and threw his head back. Nico didn't move until the Roman tried to relax. When he had inserted himself fully, he watched Jason's face contort in discomfort. "Please, Nico," Jason pleaded. "Move."

The Ghost King grunted as he felt Jason's insides squeeze his now fully-hard cock. "So tight…" he breathed as he lifted Jason's thighs higher and started moving. Every thrust, he had tried to aim for Jason's prostate. He wanted to make Jason feel good too. And it looks like he was doing great since Jason's moaning his name and pre-cum leaked from the Roman's aching erection. Jason started to pump his cock in time with Nico's thrusting.

"Nico-!" Jason let out a strangled cry and came, most of the semen spluttering onto his stomach and chest. Nico moaned raggedly throughout his orgasm as he rode it out inside Jason. He set Jason's thighs down as he unsheathed himself from Jason's insides, making sure to remove the condom.

Jason smiled tiredly, stretching his arms out to pull Nico to lay his head on his chest. "That felt so different," the Roman sighed.

"Did I hurt you?" Nico asked, grabbing the bottle of lube that was within his reach. He squirted some of it onto his fingers and reached down, probing his own entrance.

Jason's eyes glazed over in lust once more when he realized Nico was preparing himself. "No. You were great. But my ass would probably hurt in the morning," Jason chuckled softly. He patted Nico's hair as he squirmed on top of Jason, mewling and gasping in response to the fingers he used to stretch himself out for the son of Jupiter.

Jason sat up and let Nico kneel in front of him as they kissed. Jason teased the son of Hades' cock while he waited until Nico felt like he was ready. His free hand grabbed the unused condom packet nearby, and he had to let go of Nico's cock to get it open. He broke the kiss and rolled the condom onto his hardening penis.

Nico, still on his knees, turned his back to Jason and bent down to press his cheek and one arm against the bed to support him, raising his ass where Jason can watch the Ghost King fingering himself.

He heard the son of Jupiter groan in arousal at the display, so he took his fingers out as he spread his butt cheeks apart with one hand. He felt Jason kneel behind him and position his cock against his entrance. Jason pulled Nico's hand off his butt cheeks and held onto it as he pushed the head of his cock into that tight ring of muscle.

Nico trembled beneath him as he slowly pushed inside. His grip tightened on both Jason's hand and dick. Jason bent down and kissed the Ghost King's back reassuringly as he finally went in to the hilt, hitting a spot that caused Nico to see stars.

Jason moved, aiming hard thrusts at the spot that made Nico gasp and moan. The son of Jupiter bit and sucked on the skin of the Ghost King's back as he rocked his pelvis back and forth in an increasingly fast pace. His other hand has been propping him up so he wouldn't crush Nico beneath him.

"Jason," Nico whispered as he came once more. Jason came shortly after he felt the younger boy's body tremble and shake from an orgasm. The channel tightened around his dick as they came together. He took his softening dick out from Nico and lay the Ghost King down with his back on the sheets. He brushed a stray lock of hair off Nico's forehead after disposing of the condom and lay down beside him.

Nico lazily wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thanks, Jason," Nico smiled. Jason smiled back and held Nico close, whispering "You're welcome" into the son of Hades' ear.


End file.
